Maaacc!
by AAB
Summary: Harm has had a few bad nights and guess who caused it
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: not mine, Bellisario's_

**Maaac!**

_Monday morning, 8.00  
JAG offices  
_As usual Harriet was one of the first to start work. While she was sorting out the first of the many bunches of paperwork that wereas going to hit her desk that day, one by one her co-workers trickled in. All but one, that is. Commander Rabb was late.  
It was already almost 9am when she heard the elevator door open once again. Looking up she saw Harm entering the bull pen. He looked like hell, very tired, dark circles under his eyes and he was dragging his feet.  
Harriet jumped into action. In a second she was on her feet, steering him to a chair and then headed to the kitchen to fix him a cup of coffee, almost as strong as Mac used to make. He gratefully sipped the hot liquid which seemed to revive him.  
She returned to her work, once in a while throwing him a curious glance once in a while. While he sipped his drink she asked "You look exhausted, Sir, what happened?"  
Harm shrugged. "I hardly slept this weekend," he admitted.  
"Is everything all right, Sir?" Harriet wanted to know. Her voice sounded concerned. "Nothing wrong with your family?"  
Harm shook his head. "No, don't worry, Harriet. I called mum and grandma this weekend and everyone is fine. And it's not a case either. It is Mac."  
Harriet's eyes widened. "Mac?" She wanted to continue but was shortcut by his next words.  
"Yes. Mac. I go to bed, normal time. Planning on catching up on some sleep. And then, in the middle of the night, she wants to play. And if I don't go along she starts licking my toes. Or nibbles my fingers."  
He turned towards her "Ever tried to sleep when your fingers are being nibbled?"  
In the bullpen the normal buzz faded away for everyone perked their ears and tried to hear what Harm was saying.  
"Or to sleep in less than half the space you need? D*mn, I have a more than king-size bed and she takes three fourth of it. As small as she is!"  
Heads shot up. Some officers took a step closer in order to hear better.  
"I never should have taken her in. When she gets bored she turns the place into a mess," Harm grumbled.  
This only served to make his co-workers pay even more attention, if possible. All hands were lying still now and slowly a circle of eagerly listening people started to form.  
"I don't mean … well, she _is_ nice. When I sit on the couch she comes and wants to cuddle. And then she sits in my lap for the rest of the evening."  
His co-workers inched closer, increasingly interested. All work definitely had come to a halt.  
And what was more, by now a new arrival had turned up. Major Sarah Mackenzie aka Mac had stepped out of her office and was now leaning against the jamb. You could feel the tension rise. People glanced at each other, trying to estimate her reaction. Surely she should … But for now she seemed happy just to stand and listen.  
In the meantime Harm didn't seem to notice her. He went on with his lamentation. "Mac! She wakes me up by rubbing her face against me. Or she sits on top of me. Way too early, of course. Before I'm properly awake she runs to the kitchen and demands breakfast. In very loud voice. And boy, is she a picky eater! Just meat, best quality of course, and certainly no veggies."  
By now you could hear a pin fall. Everyone waited with bated breath …  
But it wasn't Mac who reacted. Unnoticed by everyone the Admiral had been alarmed by the lack of noise and had come out of his office. His eyes bulged hearing his subordinate's last words and he hollered "Commander! What the h*ck is going on! Do I have to give you a lecture about fraternization?"  
Harm almost jumped out of his skin. In a second he was on his feet, forcefully put his mug on Harriet's desk spilling the last droplets, and came to attention.  
"No Sir."  
"What 'no Sir'? You don't need a reminder about regulations you?" His voice was low and threatening.  
"No Sir, It's not what you are thinking, Sir," Harm hastened to explain. "It is … my neighbour had to take care of her sick mother. She left for California for a few weeks and I am tending her pet: Mac. As short for Most Annoying Cat."  
His eyes were wide and solemn. He looked as innocent as a baby unborn.  
The Admiral's jaw dropped visibly. He all but deflated, his anger extinguished as if someone had thrown a bucketful of water on it. Somewhere in the back of the room a quickly suppressed chuckle was audible.  
Chegwidden delivered an angry glare around. "Is there no work to do anymore?" he crossly addressed his staff. Suddenly the bullpen was filled with the sound of shuffling feet and people hastening to go back to work. The Admiral straightened his shoulders, looked around one more time and marched back into his office, closing the door behind him explicitly.  
With a faint smile Mac turned around, too, and disappeared into her own office. Only when the door was safely shut and she was sure nobody could see or hear her she allowed herself to crack with laughter. 

The end


	2. Not Mac again

_After I wrote 'Maaccc!' my sister, who is also my beta came up with (the idea for) a sequel. She wrote the first part, I adjusted a bit and wrote the second part so this is a coproduction  
_

**Not Mac again!  
**

_Late afternoon  
JAG office  
_As the elevator doors slid shut, Commander Rabb all but slid down against the wall – exhausted. Just for one short ride down there would not be anyone watching him to comment on his wariness. He remembered all too well the scene he caused half a year ago when he had been in a similar state.  
Mac grabbed her bag, closed the door of her office and walked briskly to the elevators. As she turned the corner she saw the doors slide shut, but a few quick paces placed her right foot between them just in time to block their path. Entering she noticed a slumped figure straightening hastily.  
"Harm! What … "  
Four more people entered the elevator and Mac fell silent. This was not the time and place to talk. But when they left the building Mac intercepted Harm as he walked to his car. Gently she took his keys away, "No, Harm, you are in no condition to drive. Come, I'll bring you home."  
Harm didn't even have the energy to protest; he blinked, pulling himself out of his tired stupor just enough to follow Mac to her car like a meek lamb and slump down in the passenger's seat. Mac turned the ignition and drove off, in silence. Only halfway to Harm's place she started to ask  
"Harm, what … "  
A soft snore was all the answer she got.  
About ten minutes later she stopped in front of Harm's house and shook him gently.  
"Harm, wake up, you're home … "  
"Nnnggh …"  
She shook him harder.  
"Nnnggh …"

"COMMANDER!" her command voice penetrated Harm's foggy mind and he snapped to attention almost hitting his head against the ceiling of her car.  
"Right! Now tell me what's going on!"  
"Mac!"  
"Yes, it's me, so … "  
"No, no, you remember Mac … "  
"Remember what?"  
"Mac!"  
Mac?! Suddenly it dawned on Mac. "Mac, your neighbour's cat."  
"Yes. She left for California again and I, foolishly … She insisted Mac had calmed down a lot and that I wouldn't have a problem. What she didn't tell me is that Mac hasn't been neutered."  
"Oh no, she's in heat and you have wailing tomcats underneath your window every night."  
Harm shook his head.  
He got out of the car and fished his keys out of his pockets. "My neighbour was all lyrical about the new cat food she found; that Mac's coat had become glossier, that she finally had started to put on some weight and that it had calmed her down. I actually suspected it contained a small dose of arsenic, for that has exactly the same effect …" that last came out with a tired grin.  
"Anyway, my neighbour said she'd be away for at least two months, and since I did notice Mac had become a bit more manageable, I consented to having her again."  
Harm had opened his door and walked to his bed area. A bit surprised Mac looked at him. She heard a clanging sound and a second later a calico streak sped off toward the kitchen.  
"Calmer?" Mac said, "that doesn't look calm. OUCH!"  
Looking down Mac saw a black kitten clawing its way up her leg with remarkable speed.  
"That is Mac the Knife," Harm commented as he plucked the sharp nailed rogue from her pants, putting it squarely in front of a climbing pole. The kitten turned and made a beeline straight back to the inviting trousers, only to be intercepted by Mac this time. With the ball of fur in her hands she sank down on the only seat left in the room. All the rest had been taken over by cardboard boxes in various stages of decay, toys, climbing and scratching poles and – of course – litter trays. Five more kittens beleaguered Harm, mewling hungrily.  
Harm got out his keys again and unlocked a padlock on a small cabinet. Out came a box of kibble and two cans of kitten food. The mewling seemed to increase tenfold and the fur in Mac's hands began to squirm for freedom. The food trays had barely hit the ground as the kittens attacked, looking like a pride of lions that had missed out on Daniel.  
Mac felt an unexpected sympathy for her calico namesake: if she had to put up with six … no there were seven kittens now. Another little piece of black fur had pushed its head between the voracious feeders. Even as she thought this, the kittens were already polishing off the last scraps from their plate and obviously the next item on their agenda was Harm. Two swarmed up his legs, and while he unhooked their claws from his pants, another scaled a chair and jumped him from behind.  
"Meet MacDonalds," Harm said, holding up one of the black and white pant climbers, then holding op the other "Mac the Knife you already met. On my shoulders is McKinley, she always wants the highest perch available." The little calico kitten had indeed found a perch on Harm's head.  
"McKinley, I see, but why MacDonalds?"  
"He swiped my burger the other day," Harm replied. "And when he discovered it didn't contain anything he deemed edible, he and his siblings used it as a soccer ball. By the time I pried it out of their claws it was torn into pieces and scattered across the room." Mac had to bite back a smile. She herself wasn't a fan of veggie burgers.  
Harm pointed at an almost entirely black one, which was fastidiously cleaning her face and front paws "and she's Lady MacBeth."  
"The others will come later," Mac interrupted. "I'm going to get some take-out, the good stuff. I don't think you've been eating well lately either. I'll be right back." Mac reached for the car keys she usually kept in her pocket … gone … the other pocket … no … her purse … Frantically she rummaged through the contents.  
"Mac …"  
"My keys," she said, almost putting her nose into the bag.  
"Mac, here."  
Harm stood on a stool and reached onto a deep shelf, first pulling out a black kitten and then her car keys with the little puff ball she had linked to the key ring. "This is Macavity. He's a fiend in feline shape, a … "  
"… monster of depravity," Mac finished with a grin. "You better introduce me to the last two then, before I get our dinner."  
"Well," Harm said pointing to a black ball with white patches, "he chose to be MacMurphy."  
"MacMurphy? Chose to be MacMurphy?"  
"Yep, he knocked over my glass of beer when I was in the bathroom and was soaking wet from the contents. First he lapped up the spills and then made an attempt to clean up himself but was already so drunk he couldn't anymore. His mum was wise and didn't want to lick him clean so I had to wash him. It took three baths before he didn't smell like a drunk on Sunday morning anymore."  
"And finally …" Harm looked a bit sheepish and abashed when he picked up the small calico which had appropriated his dress hat and held her out to Mac, "… this is MacKenzie. I … eh … I … She's just the … ehhh … she'd the cutest of the lot. I want to keep her," softly adding "just like I want to keep you." It was only a whisper but Mac heard it anyway. For a second her breath hitched. Did he really say he wanted to keep her? She knew to her he was definitely a keeper but unto now he never had given a hint … 

During meal she had a question for him. "Why didn't you contact Jennifer?"  
"I tried. Several times. But there is something wrong either with her phone or the number. I just can't reach her. Anyway, she should be home in a few days, maybe two weeks," he ended hopefully.  
Dinner finished, albeit interrupted several times by the need to rescue a kitten, she declared he should call it a day.  
"Where do you keep the cats during the night or when you're away?" she asked. Harm beckoned her to follow her to his bed area. Inside she quickly spotted the changes. Now also the clanging sound she had heard earlier made sense.  
The bed had been moved from its rightful spot and next to the wall now was a cage-like object with a door on one side and a kind of trapdoor on the other. In it were pillows, al large lined basket, a scratching pole and two litter trays. With one hand Harm opened a small hatch. Deftly he pushed Mac in. She jumped to the ground, turned and looked at him with glowing eyes.  
"Now we round up the kittens. You see, when you try to put one kitten inside through the door two others will escape. So I made this little porthole. I can stick my hand through and just drop the kitten. Then it's only a foot or so high and it will land on a soft pillow so there is no danger of hurting it."  
Mac nodded; it was a clever idea. "Well, let's round them up and then you take a shower and afterwards, it's up to bed with you."  
Meekly Harm nodded. He knew he was exhausted. After a quick round of cat catching he disappeared into the shower while Mac took care of the dishes and made tea. Then she sat down, thinking. It didn't take Harm long before he appeared again, clad in boxers and t-shirt. In silence they drank their tea.  
"Okay if I stay for a bit longer after you've gone to bed? I'll lock the door when I leave, "Mac asked.  
A bit surprised Harm nodded, to weary to wonder why. Biting back a yawn he walked over to Mac to give her a hug. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear, before releasing her. Moments later he was in bed and a soft snoring proved into dreamland as well.  
Mac smiled almost motherly before turning towards the kitchen to make herself another cup of tea. Then she made a detour by his desk before she returned to the couch. There she discovered they left one out when they rounded up the kittens. MacKenzie was still lying there, as an almost invisible little fur ball wedged between two pillows. Sitting down Mac picked her up and placed her on her lap. Sleepily the little cat liked her hand. She stroked the little head and ears, thinking about what Harm had said. 'She is MacKenzie because she'd the cutest of the lot. I want to keep her, just like I want to keep you.' Would he really… With a sigh she shook off the thought and returned to the task at hand. During the meal a thought had flashed through her mind. 'Either there is something wrong with her phone or the number.' Six months ago he had 'cat-sat' Mac as well. Maybe there would be a phone number in his last year's note book. A bit unsure, after all, going through his notebook was an invasion of his privacy, she flipped the pages. And low and behold, end of October there was an entry with Jennifer's number. She quickly compared it and … yes! Just in time she remembered MacKenzie sleeping peacefully on her lap. The numbers were different; somehow an 8 had turned into a 6. Mac pondered. Would she wait for Harm to call tomorrow or should she give it a try herself? It was only 9.30pm and the time difference was thee hours. She decided to give it a go.  
"Trrrrt, trrrrt"  
"Jennifer speaking."  
"Hello Jennifer, this is Sarah MacKenzie, a friend of Harm."  
"Is there something wrong with Mac? Or with Harm?" The other woman's voice sounded worried.  
"No, no," Mac put her at ease. "They are both fine. But did you know Mac was pregnant?"  
Jennifer's scream was piercing and Mac was glad she had taken the precaution of removing the receiver from her ear for a moment.  
"No, no, I didn't. You don't think I would have left Harm to take care her if I had known, do you? How many?"  
"Seven!?" Another ear piercing scream.  
"Ooohh, poor Harm. He must be exhausted. Why didn't he call?"  
"He is," Mac confirmed. "And he wrote down your number wrong; a 6 in stead of an 8."  
"I see. And it was so hectic here I didn't call him. I just thought, no news is good news. You see, the day after I arrived here in Sacramento my mum had to undergo major surgery."  
"I'm sorry; how is she?" Mac asked.  
"She is recovering fine," Jennifer told her "but you understand at first I had little else in mind than my mum. And then I thought about calling Harm, but mostly I remembered late at night and with the three hours of time difference… As I said, I hoped no news was good news. How old are they? And how do they look? Has Harm given them names yet?"  
"They are seven and a half weeks old and either calico or black and white," Mac told her. "And they are named MacDonalds, Lady Macbeth, Macavity, McKinley. Mac the Knife, MacMurphy and MacKenzie. I leave it to Harm to tell you why."  
"Can you e-mail me some pics?" Jennifer asked longingly.  
"Will do that," Mac promised, already scribbling down the e-mail address she was given.  
"I'm so sorry I missed out the first weeks. Kittens are so cute." Looking down on the purring little bundle of fur in her lap Mac couldn't agree more.  
"And I feel so stupid I didn't notice Mac was pregnant. I never realized … she is pretty much an indoor cat. But then again, with mum's condition …"  
"Don't worry," Mac reassured her. "We know you didn't do it on purpose." She almost could see the other woman straighten her shoulders. "What can I do?" she asked.  
"Well," Mac hesitated. "I hate to bring this up but Harm might be too much of gentleman to ask … he put a lot of money in the care taking … kitten food, special food for Mac, extra litter trays and scratching poles, the kittens will need their first round of shots soon …"  
"I will reimburse him completely," Jennifer vowed. "Even though it may take me a few months. I know how expensive taking care of a litter of kittens is. And I won't tell him you mentioned it to me. Does he have any damage to his apartment? Kittens can be little demolishers."  
"Not that much, I think. He built a kind of cage, though, to keep them during the time he is away or during nights."  
"Good. I will be home in 10 days, two weeks max. My sister is coming back from abroad next week and will take over our mother's care. I guess I have to look out for new homes for them."  
"We can ask around at JAG's," Mac offered. "And Harm wants to keep one, I think."  
"Can you do that? That will be a great help?"  
"We will" Mac made another promise. "And we will bring the kittens in for their shots if you're not back by then. You might consider making an appointment to have Mac neutered as well?"  
"Great. And yes, I will do that. Listen, I have to go; Mum is calling. Thank you so much for calling and thank Harm from me. I will call him."  
"Okay. Have a good evening."  
After her conversation Mac sat still for a moment. She couldn't get Harm's words out of her head. Want to keep her, just like I want to keep you.  
Finally she drained her glass and reluctantly rose to leave. She brought Mackenzie to the bedroom and put her into the cage as well. Then she wrote a note to Harm, telling him she had spoken to Jennifer and she would be back in the morning with breakfast. With a last look she locked the door behind her. 

The morning was a windy and rainy one. It was just after nine when Mac arrived at Harm's loft, loaded with bags. The previous evening she had noticed his fridge and cupboards were nearly empty so she had gone grocery shopping. She put the bags down, except for the one containing coffee and bagels and used her own key to enter. Harm heard the noise and emerged from the bathroom. Mac had to gulp. Droplets of water adorned his chest and he was only wearing a towel hanging low on his hips. He clutched it with both hands, though, to prevent it from sagging under the weight of two, no, three dangling kittens.  
Mac bit her lips to stop giggling but failed miserably and started laughing out loud. For a moment Harm pretended to pout but soon joined her in laughter.  
Suddenly she bentded down. Two of the kittens had discovered the open door and decided to make a run for it. Lady Macbeth and Mac the Knife, she thought. She managed to block one before it could run out of the door and then went to catch the other one. It turned and hissed at her, claws ready. Definitely Mac the Knife. Inside again she saw Lady Macbeth sitting under the table, innocently licking a paw. Little rascals!  
In the meantime Harm had managed to remove the kittens from his towel. "I better go and dress," he winked "before they plan another attack." For a moment Mac had an image …  
"Yes," she nodded. "But be quick, I have coffee."  
While Harm dressed, she busied herself putting the groceries into the fridge and cupboards. That was when a little calico face appeared next to her. McKinley, keen to show off her climbing skills, had mounted the kitchen counter. Mac scooped her up and placed her back on the ground, then carried on with her task. Within seconds the kitten was back. Another trip to the ground but now Mac watched her how she conquered the counter by using the drawers' handles for a ladder. Once more she laughed out loud.  
Task finished she placed the bag with their breakfast on the table together with plates and napkins. Moments later Harm joined her and they happily tucked in. Caramel-latte and a bagel with creamed cheese with chives for Harm and one with creamed cheese and salmon for Mac. Maybe the wrong choice, for it didn't take long for the cats to pick up the scent. Mac the cat easily jumped on the chair next to Mac while the kittens gathered around the chair's feet. The moment Mac didn't seem to pay attention, a quick paw tried to snatch away the delicacy. Too bad for Mac the cat, Mac the human was just a tad faster; she snatched it out of the way and tapped the cat on the nose. Insulted the feline turned her back. Grinning Mac ripped off a scrap of the fish and dangled it in front of the cat's head. It was gone in the blink of an eye, under protesting meowing of the kittens who wanted a share of the delicacy as well.  
After they finished, Mac carried the plates back to the kitchen. Another squall hit the windows and she shivered.  
Harm appeared behind her, throwing the empty coffee beakers into the bin.  
"You have plans for today? I mean, I would love you to stay but I have to do some chores," he said almost apologizing. "Like cleaning litter trays."  
"Seven kids produces a lot of waste, don't they," Mac teased.  
"Yeah." He wrinkled his nose and let his hands slide down her arms to her hands, pulling her softly till she turned around. His smile was warm and pleading. "Well?"  
"I don't have plans or things to do, so I love to stay," Mac smiled back. She gave him a little shove. "Come on daddy, time to change the nappies!"  
He laughed "yes mum."  
The day was spend alternating doing chores like cleaning litter trays, tidying up and vacuuming, with playing with the kittens. In the afternoon Harm prepared them a nice meal and after doing the dishes they went back to the living area. Mac the cat was dozing in a chair and the kittens, exhausted by a long day of play and chasing each other were zonked out in another, leaving the couch to Harm and Mac. With the exception of Mackenzie, that is, who once again had sought refuge on Mac's lap. Harm flipped on the TV and it wasn't much later when his arm was around Mac and her head rested on his shoulder. 

The movie finished Mac knew it was time to go. Even though she didn't feel like it. Slowly she rose and carried the sleeping MacKenzie over to the cage. There she held her against her cheek for a moment, enjoying the feel of soft fur.  
"She really is the cutest."  
To her surprise Harm had followed her. "Yes," he affirmed but his eyes were not fixed on the kitten and his smile was warm and tender.  
A bit confused Mac turned away and carefully placed Mackenzie with her brothers and sisters. The kitten licked her hand, then cuddled up in the pile of fur and closed her eyes.  
Mac wanted to walk back to the living but Harm was blocking her way.. She blushed. "Can you … ?"  
Instead he lifted a hand and, ever so slowly, caressed her cheek with his fingertips. His touch was so soft she could hardly feel it and she closed her eyes to concentrate. When he seemed to pull back she leaned into his hand in a subconscious attempt to prolong the contact. Finally he let his hand down and she almost shivered. Why did it suddenly feel so cold in the room? She opened her eyes again and found him still standing in front of her. He didn't smile but his hands went to her hips and pulled her towards him. She went willingly and only a moment later she was in his arms, warm and cherished. With a sigh her arms went around his waist and she rubbed her face against his shirt. Finally she looked up to meet his eyes.  
"You are really the cutest and I want to keep you."  
"For ever?"  
He nodded and she lied her head back on his chest.  
"I want to keep you, too," she murmured. She felt his breath on her hair then he scooped her up and carried her to the couch as if she didn't weigh more than a kitten. He sat with her in his lap, holding her close.  
They kissed, slow, lingering kisses. The words he had spoken months ago came to his mind. 'When I sit on the couch she comes and wants to cuddle. And then she sits in my lap for the rest of the evening.'  
"Sarah, I love you so much."  
In return she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too." 

_Friday, 17.00  
Four weeks later  
JAG, bullpen  
_It was the end of the week and everyone was ready to go home to enjoy the weekend. But in came the Admiral and he raised his hand to demand silence.  
"I'm aware everyone wants to call it a day, but I'd like your attention for a moment. Commander Rabb and Major MacKenzie have an announcement to make."  
He nodded to Harm and Mac and left the stage to them.  
Harm started "As most of you certainly noticed them Major and I are on very close foot lately and I am very happy to announce, yesterday I proposed and she say yes."  
There were cheers all around and they were crowded by well-wishers. From a small distance the admiral watched with a smile. After a few moments Harm spoke again. "We also have a second announcement, or better said, request."  
He looked aside to his fiancée and Mac tuned in.  
"Next to that we are looking for new homes for six adorable kittens, offspring of the famous Mac. They are named MacKinley, Mac the Knife, MacMurphy, Lady MacBeth, MacDonalds and Macavity. But we have to warn you, they live up to their names." 

The end


End file.
